Past, Present, and Future
by OuToFmYmInDbAcKiN5MiNuTeS
Summary: Kid Flash and Robin have a past, Jinx is his present, but he wants Robin to be his future. Jinx is not gonna let him go with out a fight though, and neither will Robin. Who will the speedster choose? his first love or his current love. LEMON
1. Chapter 1 Past

**_Past, Present, and Future_**

**_Past_**

Robin sighed as he watched TV. He was all alone the others were out on patrol. He had opted to stay back to get some alone time. He loved his friends, but they drove him nuts sometimes. He just needed a little alone time. The doors behind him woodshed open. He turned around to see who it was. "Wally what are you dong here?" he asked.

"I need a place to crash Jinx left and I can't stay in our apartment anymore," Kid Flash said.

"Why'd she leave?" Robin asked as he stood up.

"The Titans east offered us a spot on their team and she left thinking I'd follow her like she did for me," Kid Flash said waving his hand dismissively.

"Why didn't you go?" Robin asked confused.

"I'm a drifter I can be on a team," Kid Flash said.

"Wally I know you better than that," Robin said looking his friend over. He didn't look heartbroken at all. He didn't even look the slightest bit sad.

"Fine she likes Aqualad and it was only a matter time before she broke up with me anyways," Kid Flash said, "I just saved the Titans East the misery of getting to know me and then having to going through a bad break up and shunning me because they can't shun Aqualad because he's been there longer," Kid Flash said as he walked over to the couch and sat down. Robin sat down next to him.

"Well, you can stay for as long as you want," Robin said.

"Thanks Dick I own you," Kid Flash said.

"Don't mention it," Robin said.

"Oh come on Dick," Kid Flash said. He scooted closer to Robin.

"Wally I closed that door a long time ago," Robin said, "You really hurt me when you left," he said.

"I know and you don't know how bad it hurt me to do it," Kid Flash said.

"Why'd you do it then?" Robin asked angrily.

"Because Bruce forced me," Kid Flash said before he could stop himself. His eyes grew wide as he realized what he had said. "I never wanted to break up with you I-" Kid Flash stopped and looked away from Robin.

"You what?" Robin asked slowly. He knew what Kid Flash was going to say he wanted to hear him say it though.

"I loved you," Kid Flash said, "and I still do," he said looking down at the floor.

"Bruce?" Robin asked.

"It not that he against us he just thought I was a distraction and he paid me and I could tell you were falling behind in your training so I took the money and left. God Dick you don't know how hard it was for me to do that," Kid Flash said. He looked up at Robin who was staring at him in shock.

"Wally," Robin said slowly.

"I don't expect you to forgive me I just need a place to stay," Kid Flash said.

"You idiot," Robin said slapping him across the face.

"I probably deserved that," Kid Flash said.

"Why didn't you tell me this sooner?" Robin asked.

"I figured you had moved on," Kid Flash said.

"Yeah, getting over you was the hardest thing I ever had to do," Robin said looking away from Kid Flash.

"I know nothing I say or do will take it back but I still love you Dick," Kid Flash said.

"Well, your just a little to late," Robin said, "I am not going down that road again Wally, but you can stay and we can be friends like we agreed ok," he said.

"I don't know if I can get over you," Kid Flash said, "I tired that's why I was with Jinx sort of," he said.

"I can't go down that road with you again Wally," Robin said.

"Can you honestly say you do have ay feelings for me?" Kid Flash asked looking Robin up and down.

"No, I can't and that's why I can't do this," Robin said.

"Wait you do have feelings for me?" Kid Flash asked.

"Yes, that's why Star and I didn't work out," Robin said looking away from Kid Flash. It was partly true. He had still been hung up on Kid Flash and he still was. He just did not want to go through what happened last time.

"Then what is the problem here?" Kid Flash asked confused.

"God Wally, you hurt me really bad when you left," Robin said standing up, "I didn't know what to do. I thought you loved me then you out of the blue tell me that you want to break up and leave with out a word to anybody," he said as he started pacing back and forth in front of the speedster. Hid mind was racing, his emotions were going nuts, and his teenage hormones were going crazy with need for the boy on the couch.

"Dick I can't take back the past, not matter how bad I want to," Kid Flash said.

"Wally I was a mess after you left, if you did it once you can do it again," Robin said turning around again.

"I won't," Kid Flash said, "I only did it because Bruce thought it was what was best for your training," he said angrily.

"Good old Bruce thinking he knows what best for me," Robin said angrily, "At the time what was best for me was you. You made me happy, you were my light, you were my everything and he took it away," he said. He stopped pacing and walked over to the kitchen. He couldn't deal with this right now.

"Dick I am so sorry," Wally said, "if it helps it hurt me too I was so lost with out you. The only thing that kept me away was Bruce. I tried to come back but he wouldn't let me," he said.

"Surprisingly that doesn't help," Dick said.

"I don't know what else to say here Dick," Wally said.

"There's nothing to do except move on," Dick said.

"Weren't you listening I can't," Wally said standing up. He walked over to Dick. He stood behind the smaller teen.

"You weren't listening when I said I can't do this again," Dick said.

"Why not?" Wally asked exhausted.

"I was finally moving on and then you have the nerve to come here and-ommft" Wally grabbed Dick and turned him around and kissed him hard. Dick moaned softly as Wally's tongue ran over his lips. He parted his lips and they fell into a comfortably familiar rhythm they knew so well.

"Dick I can't take back the past like I said, but I can promise to never do that again," Wally said after they parted.

"By that I hope you mean leave me and not what we just did," Dick said grinning. Wally grinned and grabbed Dick's hand and led him back to the couch and sat down pulling Dick down so he was in his lap.

"Dick I love you," Wally said.

"I know," Dick said, "I love you too," he said. He leaned down and kissed Wally once more. This kiss was more relaxed than the first. Dick shifted their positions so he was lying on top of Wally, never once breaking the kiss. Wally shifted and Dick's leg fell in between his legs and pressed against his groin.

"Dick," he gasped.

"Sorry," Dick said blushing slightly. It had been awhile since he had made out with somebody. He and Starfire hadn't really made out and that meant Wally was the only one he ever had done it with.

"Don't be," Wally said. He grabbed Dick's head and brought their lips together for another kiss as the living room door swished open.

Robin jumped up and he and Kid Flash rolled off the couch and fell on to the floor with a thud. Robin groaned as he sat up rubbing his head. He stood up and looked to the door

and saw Starfire standing there. Kid Flash stood up and smiled as he looked at Starfire.

"Star what are you doing here," Robin asked.

"My patrol is done and I returned home to you and him yelling so I went to my room and I realized the yelling had stopped so I thought I'd come and get a snack," Starfire said.

"You heard us yelling?" Robin asked.

"Yes," Starfire said, "so I take he was the one who broke your heart," she said. Robin flushed red, but nodded. "Well I hope you work things out," She said as she walked over to the refrigerator. She grabbed a snack and left.

"Have we worked things out?" Robin asked.

"I think so," Kid Flash said, "now why don't we go back to your room to finish what we started before the rest of your team shows up," he said leaning down and kissing Robin again as the door opened.

"Oh my," Raven said shocked.

"Can't get a moment alone now can we?" Kid Flash asked as he stood up straight.

"Hey Rae," Robin said looking at her.

"So you worked things out?" Raven asked.

"Yeah," Robin said looking at the floor.

"You told her too?" Kid Flash asked.

"Not exactly," Robin said, "long story short I was in danger and in order to save me Raven had to go into my mind and she knows everything now," he said his cheeks red.

"Oh," Kid Flash said, "now come on," he grabbed Robin's hand and pulled him from the room and down the hall. He stopped outside Robin's bedroom door. Robin grinned and pulled Kid Flash back and placed his arms around his neck.

"Chill we've got all the time in the world you're not going anywhere," Robin said. He stood on his toes slightly and kissed Wally. Wally moaned low in his throat and kissed Dick back with the same ferocity he had used earlier before they had been interrupted.

"Maybe we should go into your room," Kid Flash said against Robin's lips. Robin groaned at how talkative Kid Flash had become. He sighed and moved to his door and opened it. He grabbed Kid Flash and pulled him into his room. Once the doors shut Robin pushed the red haired speedster against the door and kissed him again. "Mmm," Wally moaned.

"Tell me Wally have you done anything with anyone since you left me," Dick asked as he moved down to Wally's neck.

"Jinx and I made out some, but never anything more," Wally said.

"Liar," Dick said as his hand came to cup Wally's semi hard cock. Wally moaned.

"We tried to ha-heave sex once b-but it didn't work," Wally stammered.

"What's the matter Wally couldn't get it up for her?" Dick asked as he squeezed Wally's now fully hard cock. Wally only grunted in response. "I'm sorry I didn't catch that," Robin said smirking evilly.

"No I couldn't," Wally admitted. He moaned as Dick started stroking him through his costume. Wally arched his back and threw his head back into the door. Dick grinned. He stopped and took the top half of Wally's costume. He tossed it aside and crashed his lips to Wally's once more. Wally moaned and threaded his fingers into Dick's hair. Dick took his gloves off and tossed them aside. His hands started roaming over Wally's skin.

"Tell me Wally what do you want?" Dick asked as he took a step back to look at the slightly taller male.

"You," Wally said as he launched him self at Dick. The next thing Dick knew he was lying on his bed and he was in nothing but his boxers.

Suddenly the tables had turned. Dick moaned as Wally kissed every inch of skin he could. He arched his back as Wally moved from his neck to his chest. He gasped as Wally pinched his nipple, and moaned as he started sucking on it.

"Wally." Dick moaned, "Is-isn't this a little fast?" he asked.

"Now you're nervous?" Wally asked sitting up and looking at Dick.

"Well, no but," Dick said slowly.

"I'll stop if you want me to," Wally said.

"No," Dick said before he could stop himself, "don't," he said looking away.

"You were serious when you said you never did anything weren't you?" Wally asked. Dick nodded and looked up at Wally. Wally sighed and reached up to Robin's mask. "May I?" he asked

"Of course," Dick said. Wally slowly and carefully pulled Robin's mask off to reveal light crystal blue eyes.

"Dick, I love you and I don't want to make you uncomfortable I'll only do what you want me to do," Wally said lovingly. He leaned down and kissed Robin softly on the lips.

"I want you," Robin said, "but I don't know if I'm ready for sex," he said looking away from Wally.

"Then we'll start slow," Wally said, "I mean like a blow job or something we'll ease into it and maybe in a few weeks or months when you're ready we'll do it," he said. "I mean I can't send you back to your team with this," he added grabbing Dick's hard cock. Dick let out a moan and bucked into Wally's hand. Wally grinned as he pulled Dick's boxers off and moved down Dick's body.

"Wally," Dick moaned. Wally grinned and took the tip of Dick's cock into his mouth. Dick gasped and arched his back. Wally smirked and started bobbing his head up and down on Dick's cock. He grinned and hummed around Dick's cock sending Dick over the edge. "Wally I'm g-gonna co-come," he moaned. Wally sped up and milked Dick for all his worth. He's released Dick's cock with a soft pop.

Wally grinned and sat up and looked up at Dick. "How was that?" he asked.

"Amazing," Dick said as he gasped for air. Wally moved and lay next to Dick.

"You don't know how long I've waited to do that," Wally said.

"I can imagine," Dick said smugly. Wally stuck his tongue out at Dick. Dick grinned and nipped at it. Wally leaned in and kissed Dick once again as Robin's communicator went off.

Dick groaned and moved over to grab it. He answered it. "What?" he asked.

"Robin there's someone here to see Kid Flash," Raven said, "I told them you were helping him set up a room since he was staying with us for the time being but they refuse to leave until they talk to him," she said.

"It's Jinx isn't it?" Wally asked.

"Yes," Raven said.

"We'll be out in a few, " Dick said, "we've got to finish setting up his living arrangements," Robin said.


	2. Chapter 2 Present

**_A/N: so this is part two of three the next one will be future. _**

**_Past, Present, and Future_**

**_Present_**

Robin sighed as he quickly dressed. Kid Flash did the same. Neither of them had expected Jinx to show up. "Did she know you broke up with her?" Robin asked once he finished dressing. He was sure Wally had told him that they had broken up. Well, Wallly had moved on that was for sure.

"Yes, I told her it was over," Kid Flash said.

"Then why is she here?" Robin asked confused.

"She probably wants me back,' Kid Flash said, "I'm very hard to get over apparently," he said cockily.

"Get over yourself and let's go see what she wants," Robin said. He walked out of his room and down the hall to the living room, Kid Flash following him. The two spotted Jinx sitting on the couch waiting for Kid Flash.

"Wally," Jinx said jumping up.

"Jinx I told you we were done," Kid Flash said.

"Wally you don't mean that," Jinx said, "you were mad because I actually left you," she said.

"Yeah you left me," Kid Flash said. He wasn't sure how to tell her he had moved on. He loved Robin, and not her. He had told her a long time ago that he was bisexual, and that he had an ex-boyfriend that he still had feelings for. He just never told her who it was.

'I didn't want to," Jinx said, "I thought you'd follow me," she said looking down at the floor.

"Yeah, well I didn't," Kid Flash said looking away from her, "Jinx I thought you like Aqualad anyways," he added.

"I do, but it just a crush," Jinx said, "Wally it's you I love," she said.

"Well don't," Kid Flash said, "I'm no good for you," he said.

"What are you talking about?" Jinx asked.

"I've moved on I thought we were done," Kid Flash said. Jinx looked up at Kid Flash shocked.

"What?" she asked.

"I figured Aqualad would move in and ask you out so I moved on and went to see someone I knew was waiting for me," he said.

"You don't me that guy you told me about," she said crossing her arms.

"Yes I do," Kid Flash said. He finally looked at her. She needed to know that she was just a little too late. Had she arrived a half hour ago she could've stood a chance, maybe.

"Wally don't be ridiculous," she said, "you told me he never wanted to see you again," she said.

"I explained how his father paid me since I was a distraction to him and we worked everything out," he said his cheeks flushing a light pink. He hadn't expected Robin to be so easy to break down. He knew Robin had to have some feeling for him, but he though it would take a day or two, not a half hour.

"Are you serious?" she asked.

"Yes," Kid Flash said.

"And he forgave you just like that?" she asked placing her hands on her hips. Kid Flash saw a trace of doubt in her eyes.

"No it took some yelling, and screaming to get everything out in the open," Kid Flash said grinning as he looked over his shoulder at Robin.

"So you really moved on?" Jinx asked.

"Yes he did," Robin said deciding to step in. He thought Jinx should at least know who Kid Flash chose over her. "as much as I'd love to stay and chat, Wally and I were in the middle of something," he said grabbing Kid Flash's hand.

"Yeah, so bye," Kid Flash said.

"Robin?" Jinx asked shocked. "You chose him over me?" she asked outraged.

"The heart wants what the heart wants," Kid Flash said, He stopped walking and pulled Robin to him. He tangled his hands into Robin's messy black hair and kissed him hard on the lips. Robin moaned slightly as he kissed back.

"Wally you can't be serious," Jinx said, "I gave up so much for you," she said.

Kid Flash let go of robin and walked over to her. "You don't have to go back to that," he said, "you can still be a hero, I'll just be the guy who made you a hero. I'm sorry things didn't work out, I do want to be friends with you," he said.

"You break hearts everywhere you go don't you Wally?" Robin asked as he walked over to the speedster.

"Yeah, well there's one heart I don't intend on breaking," Wally said turning to Robin. He placed his hand on Robin's chest over his heart.

"I guess we can still be friends," Jinx said as she watched Robin and Wally for a moment. She could see the love their shared. It was more than she and Wally had had.

"Thanks Jinx," Wally said hugging the sorceress.

"I can't say that I'm all that surprised," Jinx said crossing her arm over her chest. "You talked about him all the time," she said.

"He talked about me?" Robin asked looking at Wally shocked. Wally flushed red as he glared at Jinx.

"Yeah, never once did he use your name though," Jinx said, "He always talked about the one he let go," she said.

"Ok that's enough I really think you should get back to your team," Wally said as he grabbed Jinx's arm and started pulling her towards the door before she could embarrass him any further. It was bad enough that she showed up wanted him back, but now she had to embarrass him.

"Wally she only just got here," Robin said.

"You're enjoying this a little more than you should be," Wally said turning around to glare at Robin.

"Well it's not everyday you find out I'm always on your mind," Robin said walking over to Wally. He placed his arms around Wally in a hug. Wally sighed and turned around. He placed his arms on Robin's shoulder and leaned in and kissed him.

"So he is staying with us then?" Raven asked getting Robin's attention. Robin pushed Wally back slightly to look at Raven.

"Yeah," he said, "for quite a while," he added grinning.

"I was hoping you'd say that," Wally said as he kissed Robin again.

"They can't keep their hands to themselves can they?" Jinx asked looking at Raven.

"You're lucky," Raven said, "you can leave I live here," she said.

"Sorry, Rae," Robin said stepping back from Kid Flash.

"So do you plan on telling Cyborg and Beast Boy that he's staying with us?" Raven asked, "oh and that you're dating," she added.

"I don't really have a choice they're gonna find out sooner or later anyways," Robin said as the two walked into the room.

"Why do I feel as though we missed something," Beast Boy asked as he looked Around the room.

"Robin has something he needs to tell you," Raven said simply.

"Thanks Rae," Robin said glaring at her slightly.

"What?" Beast Boy asked looking at Robin expectantly.

"Well, Wally is gonna be staying with us for a while," Robin said as he scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"And," Raven said.

"We're dating," Wally said stepping up to Robin's aid. "and no before you two say anything that is not the reason I asked to stay here in the first place, that is just an added bonus," he said.

"Oh," was all the two could say.

"I this is gonna be weird and something you'll have to get used to but, I love him and he's not going anywhere," Robin said as he turned to look at Wally once more.

"To each their own," Cyborg said as he walked over to the couch and turned on the game station.

"Yeah, what you do on your free time is between you two, like it is for me and Rae," Beast Boy said he walked over to Raven and gave her a peck on the cheek before joining Cyborg on the couch.

"And you thought they were gonna freak," Wally said teasingly. Robin shook his head and walked away from Wally. He left the room. He didn't need to look over his shoulder to know that Wally was following him.

"Hey," Wally said. He ran up to Robin and swept him off his feet.

"Wally," Robin said as he threw his arms around Wally's neck. Wally only chuckled and ran to his room. He shut the door and was to Robin's bed in seconds. He laid Robin down and laid down next to him.

"Wally, it's only after seven," Dick protested.

"You never complained when I did this before," Wally said as he laid his head down on Dick's chest.

"No but my team-" Robin began.

"Will call if they need you," Wally said as he kissed Dick's neck lightly, "right now let's just relax," he said as he snuggled in closer to Dick.


	3. Chapter 3 Future

**_A/N: So this is part three of three. This is the final part. I hope you like it. _**

**_Past, Present, and Future_**

**_Future_**

Dick sighed as he looked up at Wally. They were currently sitting together on the couch together. Wally had been sitting alone, and Dick had walked up to him and plopped down next to him. Wally had grinned and put his arm around Dick.

"Where is everyone?" Wally asked after sometime.

"Out," Dick said. He looked up at Wally and moved so he could kiss him. Wally all to willingly kissed back. Dick sighed things were going smoothly. He and Wally had been together for a year now and he was loving every second of it.

"How long will they be out?" Wally asked curiously.

"Long time," Dick said as he wrapped his arms around Wally's neck.

"How about we go back to our room?" Wally asked. He didn't care abut the plans he had made right now, he wanted Dick.

"Here is fine for now," Robin said as he pulled Wally down on top of him.

"I know but every time we start to fool around someone has to walk in," Wally said as he kissed his way down to Dick's neck.

"They are gone I made sure of it," Dick said as he fought the urge to moan. He shifted so he was straddling Wally's lap.

"How sure?" Wally asked as he kissed Dick's neck again.

"So sure I told them if they came back early they would probably ruin one of the most important nights of my life," Dick said as he grabbed Wally's head and brought his lips within inches of Wally's, "Happy Anniversary, Wally," he said as he finally kissed him.

"Mmm," Wally hummed, "Happy Anniversary Dick," he said as he tackled Dick down on to the couch. He grinned as he started kissing Dick again. They had been together again for exactly a year now and he wanted this night to be perfect. He had everything planned out. "Dick," he said against the Boy Wonder's lips.

"Hmm," Dick hummed.

"If we keep this up my dinner will go bad," Wally said as he remembered the food he had made. "I made it special for you," he said. He sat up and held his hand out to Dick who sighed and took it. He pulled Dick so he was sitting up. "We can continue this later," he said.

"Fine," Dick said. Wally stood up and held his hand out to Dick. Dick smiled and grabbed his hand. Wally smiled big and pulled Dick to the small kitchen area. He had set the table for the two of them and made a special dinner.

"Wally I didn't know you could cook," Dick said. He smiled as Wally moved to let him see what he had cooked. It was fried chicken and mashed potatoes.

"Does it count if I had a step by step from Alfred?" Wally asked, "he told me what to do as I did it," he admitted. Dick laughed and hugged Wally, "I wanted to make your favorite meal for you," he said.

"I would have been happy with anything," Dick said.

"Well I only want the best for you," Wally said as he steered Dick to the table. Dick sat down and watched Wally as he sat across from him.

"Wally you didn't have to do this," Dick said.

"I wanted to," Wally said, "and don't worry it's all edible I made sure," he said.

Dick smiled and looked down at his food before looking up at Wally once more. He was lucky to have someone like Wally who cared for him. He had a year ago he never would have imagined that anything like this could happen. If anyone had told him he would be with Wally again he would laughed in their faces and told them he would never forgive Wally. Now, however he was glad he had forgiven the speedster. He could not see a life without Wally.

He looked down at his plate and started eating. It was actually good. He looked up at Wally who was staring at him. "Wally it's good," he said smiling.

Wally smiled to himself and started eating. He had planned this whole night to be prefect. It was turning out good so far. He could not wait for dinner to be done. The night was young and he still had a few tricks up his sleeves.

* * *

><p>Wally smiled as he looked at himself in a mirror. He had never thought this day would come. It had been a long time coming, but it was what he and Dick wanted. He was so nervous. He didn't know what to do. Dick wasn't even here yet, but he knew this was happening. He stopped his panicking and calmed himself down as the door opened and Gar walked into the room.<p>

"Please tell me he's here if he's not just leave me alone," Wally said without turning around.

"All right then," Gar said turning around.

"He's not here?" Wally asked shocked.

"Not yet," Gar said turning back around.

"Of all days to be late he has to choose this day," Wally said finally turning around. He could not believe Dick had chosen today of all days to be late. He knew he was out on Titans business, but still today was too important for them.

The door burst open and Dick ran into the room. "Wally I am so sorry," he said, "I did not mean for this to happen," he said.

"You're here," Gar said turning around. He stopped once he saw Dick covering in mud and still in his Robin costume. Dick walked past him to Wally.

"I am so sorry," he said.

"Don't ever do that again you had me worried," Wally said grabbing Dick's face and kissed him.

"Are you nuts you need to get cleaned up and changed," Gar said, "has Rae seen you yet?" he asked as he looked Dick up and down.

"No," Dick said.

"I do not want to even know what happened just come with me before…  
>Gar said.<p>

"What the hell happened to you?" Rachel asked as she waked into the room.

"I found him," Gar said, "and we were just going to go get him cleaned up and changed," he said.

"Dick are you nuts?" Rachel asked as Gar started pulling him from the room.

"I know this was not what I had in mind either, but things happen," Dick said as he followed Gar from the room. "If I had known this was gonna happen I never would have left," he said.

"Come on lover boy we need to get you cleaned up so you can get married," Gar said.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," Dick said. He turned to Wally and gave him one last look.

Wally smiled and gave him a thumbs up. He smiled as Rachel followed Dick and Gar out of the room. He was glad Dick was here finally. He was starting to worry that he had gotten cold feet. He had waited a year for this and now the day was finally here. He had Dick had been together for two years now and they were going to spend the rest of their lives together. He took a deep breath and clamed himself down. Dick was here that was all that mattered.

* * *

><p>Dick gasped as his back hit the bed. He arched into Wally's touch and moaned as Wally's hand dipped below the waistline of his pants. They had just left their reception and were finally free to be themselves. Wally was free to show his new husband his appreciation.<p>

"Dick," Wally said as he leaned in and kissed Dick on the neck.

"Hmm?" Dick hummed.

"I think it's time I show you just how much I love you," Wally said as he pushed Dick's shirt off his shoulders. He brought his hands down to grab Dick's erection through his pants. Dick gasped and bucked his hips into Wally's grasp.

"Wally I'm sorry I was late today," he said.

"You showed up that's all that mattered," Wally said. He unbuttoned Dick's black pants and tossed them across the room along with Dick's socks. Dick gasped as Wally took him in his mouth. He threaded his fingers into Wally's fiery red locks and pressed his head down. Wally bobbed his head skillfully as he pleasured Dick.

"Wally, I-I'm gon-gonna come," Dick moaned. Wally stopped and released Dick's cock with a soft pop. Dick groaned with disappointment. Wally grinned as he stripped himself. He pulled Dick up to his knees and moved so he was behind Dick.

"Dick I love you so much," Wally said as he slicked his fingers with saliva. He pushed one into Dick. Dick moaned and arched into Wally. Wally leaned in and kissed Dick's neck as he made quick work of preparing Dick.

"Wally I need you now," Dick gasped as Wally hit his prostate head on. Wally grinned as he positioned himself as Dick's entrance. He placed his left hand on Dick's waist and thrust in. Dick moaned and arched his back into Wally. He placed his left hand over Wally's and their rings were side by side. It was their symbol of their love for each other. Those rings were what told people they were in love.

Dick moaned as Wally thrust his hips into Dick's. Dick cried out and fell forward as Wally pounded into him. He moaned and fisted the sheets with his right hand. His left hand never left Wally's.

* * *

><p>Dick sat up and scanned the room for the sound that had woken him up.<p>

"It's your cell phone, love," Wally said from his side of the bed. Dick scrambled to his dresser and grabbed him phone.

"Hello?" he said groggily.

"Dick?" came Kori's voice.

"What's wrong Kor? It's past midnight," Dick said annoyed slightly.

"It's time," Kori said.

"Time?" Dick asked confused. Then it donned on him. "Ohhh," he said suddenly his eyes growing wide with realization. He opened his dresser and grabbed some pants. "Do you need me there or-" he started.

"Meet me there," Kori said, "Garth is here to help me," she said.

"Ok, we'll be there," Dick said. He hung up and turned his attention to Wally. "Wally get up it's time," he said.

"Time for what?" Wally groaned.

"That was Kori it's time," Dick said as he grabbed some clothes and tossed them at Wally. "Wallace West-Grayson get your ass out of bed now," Dick said annoyed with his husband's behavior.

"Is that a threat Dick?" Wally asked as he sat up.

"Now is not the time, our kids are about to be born," Dick said. He grabbed a shirt and put it on. He walked over to the bed and looked at Wally as he put his shirt on.

"What, I'm getting dressed," Wally said.

"We're about to become parents," Dick said as he sat down next to Wally. Wally scooted over to Dick. He wrapped his arms around Dick, and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm ready when you are dad," Wally said.

"Let's go do this then," Dick said grabbing Wally's hand. He stood up and pulled Wally with him. Wally smiled as he grabbed his pants and put them on. This was a big step for them. They had decided to have a kid but could not find a good surrogate, until Kori offered. They had talked it over and now here they were nine months later. Dick was the biological father, but Kori had given up her right to Wally. All they had to do was sign the papers now.

"Come on Dick," Wally said. He pulled Dick to the door of their room and down the stair and out the door. Wally led Dick out the door and to their car. Several long minutes later they were at the hospital. Dick ran to the reception desk and asked for Kori. The head nurse led him to her room.

He stopped outside the door. He was scared, this was it. He was about to become a father. He wasn't sure if he was ready for this. He knew once he walked through that door it would be the beginning of a new journey for him and Wally.

"Dick?" Wally said.

"I don't know if I can do this," Dick said.

"You can do this," Wally said walking back to Dick. "Now just relax, you are going to be a great dad," he said.

"What if I'm not?" Dick asked, "what if I mess this up somehow? What if I don't love them?" he asked.

"Relax you are going to love them," Wally said, "don't make any judgments until you've held them in your arms. You'll never know though if you don't get your but in there," he said pointing to the door.

"Wally I don't know," Dick said unsure.

"Richard John Grayson-West you are going to be a great dad," Wally said, "now come on this is what we wanted," he said. He held his hand out to Dick. Dick smiled and looked down at the hand. "Come on Dick it's only the rest of your life," he said.

"Ok let's do this then," Dick said grabbing Wally's hand. Together they walked into the room. Kori was laying on a bed calm. She turned to look at them.

"You made it," she said.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Dick said.

Several hours later, Harrison Richard Grayson-West and Marie Ann Grayson-West were born. Both kids had jet black hair and green eyes. They looked identical except one was a boy and the other was a girl.

* * *

><p>Dick yawned as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. He reached behind him to find the bed was empty. He knew Wally must be with the kids making breakfast. He smiled and closed his eyes. Things were perfect. He didn't know how but somewhere along the line his life had become perfect. He had a great husband and beautiful kids whom he loved with all his heart.<p>

"Daaaaaaaaaaad," Harrison yelled as he and Marie ran in to the room.

"Daddy it's time to get up," Marie said as they both climbed up onto the bed and started jumping.

"Ge uh-p," Alex said as he followed his siblings. He walked around the bed to look Dick in the face. Alex was three and he was Wally's kid. Jen had mothered him, after Dick and Wally decided they wanted another. She offered and they had accepted. Alex was becoming more and more like Wally everyday. He had inherited his father's speed.

Dick yawned dramatically and opened his eyes. He grabbed Alex and kissed him on the cheek, "Good morning Alex," he said.

"Daddy," Marie stopped jumping and sat down behind Dick and leaned over him.

"Morning princess," he said smiling at the small girl. "You too Harrison," he said reaching behind him and grabbing the bouncing seven year old. Harrison laughed and squirmed as Dick brought him around him so he was laying in front of him.

"Breakfast is ready," Wally said from the doorway. Dick let go of Harrison and he and Marie grabbed Alex's hand and led him to the kitchen. "Dick, get dressed and join us," he said.

"Will do," Dick said laughing. He stood up and walked over to his dresser as Wally left down stairs to help the kids get their food. Dick smiled as he put a shirt and pants on. He was content with the way things had turned out. He was glad he had forgiven Wally all those years ago. Thinking back he could not see another way. He and Wally were meant to be together. They were perfect for each other.


End file.
